The Real Werewolves: A Jacob Black fanfic
by Rizea
Summary: At the age of 16 I was bitten, the werewolf venom transferred into me. I didn't know real pain till then. After phasing Danni Brown ran away from home and just happens to stop in forks. what happens when Jacob and Danni meet and imprint on each other?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my car in the MC Donald's parking lot where Ray worked. I was waiting. From the review mirror I saw Raymond. He opened the door. "Hey, Danni what's up," Ray changed the channel on the radio. "You're okay right?"

How could he ask a question like that? I just glared at him. "Where?" he asked. Such a simple question to most people meant quite a different thing, to Ray and I. I pulled down my sleeve to show my brother my bruise. It was Big, Black and covered most of my shoulder.

Gently, Ray pulled me into his arms. He unbuckled me, and we switched seats. I pressed my head up against the window and cried my self to sleep.

* * *

><p>I felt a poke to my ribs. "Danni, are you awake?" I sighed and opened my eyes. "Good, I was worried I would have to make dinner by myself." I laughed at his comment and walked through the front door.<p>

* * *

><p>"How's the soup?" I asked tiring my own soup, blowing it to make it cooler.<p>

"Muod" Ray said with a full mouth.

I put the spoon to my lips when the front door slammed. The slam of the door caused me to spill the soup all the way down my chest.

"Where's my favorite child?" My father slurred. Favorite child Bull.

"I'm in the dining room" I called to my dad, wiping off the soup from my shirt. "Come here, Danni."

I walked towards my father, with my head down. If my father hit me I was going to leave, drive away and never come back. He'd only start to miss me when there was no dinner.

My father grabbed my shoulders and rubbed his hands down my arms. I cringed away from him.

My father made a growling sound and pushed me to the floor. I landed on my arm, and felt pain go up it. I rolled over and scrambled to the door. I felt my father's foot collide with my side. I screamed, but pushed myself up. "Run, Danni." I heard Ray shout. I did as my brother, said and ran toward the door. I opened it and stumbled to my car and fumbled for my keys. I found them and started the engine. I didn't know that I would never park that car in the driveway again.

* * *

><p>I sat in my cat on the side of the road. To my left was the Oak woods in Idaho and to the right was the highway. I couldn't leave, I had no where to go. I could sleep in my car, I had done it before, but where would I go in the morning. I didn't have any money, so no hotel, or no food. And I couldn't go back home. So I reached over the back seat and pulled out Ray's blue and red coat. I used it as a blanket and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke with a jult the car had moved. I looked around, nothing. I sat up and pulled off Ray's jacket. I opened the visor and allowed it's light to fill the front seat. With the visor open I glanced at my reflection. I saw my dark brown hair and my grey eyes, with black mascara washed away under my eyes, by my tears. I looked past my reflection and saw something that should not be there. In the mirror I saw the twisted face of a wolf. My eyes widened and the car moved again. I reached for my keys but I dropped them when the car lurched again. There was one final jult before the car had totally flipped over I hadn't had my seat belt on and the car tumbled over and over, with me in it.<p>

Once the car stopped, and I was no longer freaking out I realized I hurt. I hurt like never before. with cuts, and scratches all over my body. I pushed with all my might and finally managed to prop myself up.

I fell back down when the door was torn off the car with a terrible screeching sound. I screamed, there standing above me, where the door used to be was the wolf. Or was he human. I honestly couldn't tell it walked like a man but it's face, and it's fur. When I finally comprehended what it was I screamed and screamed until it reached down and bit my shoulder. I didn't know Pain Till then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, the pack will probably be introduced at the beginning of chapter three.**

I woke up to the sun. I thought I was dead, with the sun shining through the trees like that. I remembered what had happened, but I no longer felt the pain. I must be dead. I sat up and looked around. I saw trees, with moss growing on them, and my car. Or what was left of it. The driver's door was laying on the ground a few feet away, all the glass was broken, and the front was gone, overall destroyed.

I pushed my self to my feet. I didn't stumble like I thought I would, Instead I walked with strong steps over to the remains of my car.

Out of anger I kicked the car door, I was horrified when It flew about a meter. Out of surprise I jumped back and smacked my arm into a tree. When I turned around there was a slight dent in the tree, and a bit of sap on my arm.

I remember being almost as scared as the other night when the wolf bit me. The wolf... I was overcome with a crazy wave of anger. The wolf. My head felt hot and my face burned. I thought I was going to throw up. I felt myself turn, and my bones bent, and my face shift into the face I saw last night, the face of a wolf.

* * *

><p>I lie on the ground. I was different I could feel it. And I was mad, so mad. What the hell was wrong with me. I pushed my self off the ground and practically flew into the air. I hadn't meant to push with so much force. I didn't know my own strength.<p>

I turned and ran out of the woods. I was so mad. I thought about the place that made me feel mad the most, the place where my father lived. I turned around and ran out of the forest on four legs, instead of two.

* * *

><p>I tore down the street, faster than I ever thought possible. I heard a hum in the distance, and a car turned the corner. I wanted to jump over it, but I had little control over my limbs. Instead I ran right through the car, probably killing people in the process. I smelt blood, and a sickening feeling overcame me, I was hungry. I lowered my head, and... No, some how I managed to steer my head away from the people in the car. I had other targets.<p>

I ran through backyards, through fences, and around houses. I stopped in front of the house I knew to be my own. I ran through the door, sending pieces of wood flying. There was no one in the living room so I ran though the wall into the dining room. My brother sat at the dinner table, with his head in his hands. Behind Ray stood my father, wearing an expression of terror.

I had planned on leaving my brother alone, but the sight of my fathers face, that face that hurt me constantly, I totally forgot about Raymond and charged straight at my father. After he was decreased to flesh and blood, nothing recognizable, I realized what I had done. I turned around and saw Ray's broken body lying on the floor, mixed in with pieces of wood from the table.

I now had self hatred to go along with my anger. I killed Raymond. I thrashed and turned. Crushing the whole room, and the next. I was so upset I probably destroyed other houses in the process, and just didn't realize it.

For two weeks I ran around as a wolf. With all those feelings bundled up inside I just couldn't phase back, but when I finally did, I realized that the kind of werewolf that I was is extremely different than the ones I was told stories about as a kid. I'm still forced to phase every full moon, and am stuck like that till morning. Like the ones in the stories. Even when the moon isn't full I find my self looking towards it, and a feeling of longing passes through me. I can also phase without the moon, but it's extremely hard to phase back, and the littlest things set me off. One time I almost phased in a grocery store just because this kid was giving me funny looks. He looked away once he realized I was mad.

With out the money my father used to bring home I end up stealing the things I want. Of course I raided all the money from the house after I managed to phase back. Now I am the proud owner of a shiny, black and red, Harley Davidson Street 750. I stole it of course. And some nice riding gear. I figured that all the werewolves in movies have nice bikes, I should have one as well. I'm your stereotype werewolf.

I rode quite a ways on that bike, I started in Idaho, went sighseeing in Oregon and I've been In Washington for a couple of days.

I see a small sign that says 'Welcome To Forks' and I stop and pay, with cash, and check into a small hotel. I put my few belongings in the room before checking out the area. There's gonna be a full moon tonight and I need to find the biggest area of woods so I can run around with out people seeing me. I leave the hotel and start walking down the street. There's one strange thing about Forks, the whole place has this horrible smell to it. Hopefully I'll just stay the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alice POV<strong>

I was watching a beautiful prediction of Bella sitting on her bed, reading. It's cute how humans occasionally reread small paragraphs after they already read them. Bella reached down to turn the page, and disappeared. I frowned and a second latter Edward was in front of me. 'Is Jacob coming over?' Edward shook his head. "I'm going to call her." I nodded, and Edward reached into his pocket. He dialed the phone. "Hey Bella, I was curious if Jacob was coming over. Alice lost sight of you and I got a bit worried." Edward nodded. 'She can't see you when you nod.' "Yes Bella. I love you too. I'll see you latter." ' Is he over or not?' "He's not there I'll try Jacob's phone."

Edward dialed Jacob's number. "Hello Jacob, It's Edward, I'm curious if you or any of your pack is going over to Bella's, because Alice lost sight of her." A few seconds of silence followed. "No it doesn't mean she's dead. If something bad happened to her Alice would have seen it happen, then the vision would go blank." More silence passed. "No I'll go check on her, thank you Jacob, good bye." Edward turned around to talk to me but I already knew what we were going to do. We were going to Bella's house then our future would disappear too.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll introduce the pack in this chapter.**

**Danni POV**

As I walked deeper into the small town of forks, the smell increased. The farther I went, the stronger the smell got, and I felt the need to shift. I sat down on a bench in front of a coffee shop to calm my self down.

I sat for a few minutes, watching cars go by, willing myself to calm down. Then I was overwhelmed with the smell it was surrounding me. I shook my head trying to get rid of the smell when a silver Volvo turned the corner. I glanced at it and saw a pale man in the passengers seat. I stared at him as he got closer, and the stench got worse. The man's gold eyes widened, and the car sped up. The car continued down the road until the other shops blocked my view of the car.

I was overcome with a feeling of hate. The way I feel when I am forced to shift. I wasn't expecting that till tonight. Following an unidentifiable instincts, I ran down the road, chasing the silver Volvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

A strange feeling filled my head like only one that I had ever felt before. It was sort of like how Charlie, Bella's father's mind worked. I could feel emotion, but the thoughts were empty, or just too hard to reach.

Alice's visions were still blank as we turned the corner. I finally was able to locate the source of the feelings. I was curious as to who they came from. Sitting at the end of a slightly rotten, wooden bench, sat a small brunette wearing a leather jacket, and had her nose all scrunched up like she smelled something bad.

slowly she looked up and met my eyes. Her eyes looked like those of an animal, determined on surviving. I didn't think this girl was quite human.

I could make out a few thoughts... _That smell... Phase... Tonight... _At that moment I was positive that she wasn't human. I had an Idea as to what, but I had no proof.

"Alice, get us away from Bella's house. Quick." Alice gave me a look of concern, but did as I asked, speeding away from Bella's.

I was extremely glad because in the review mirror I saw the girl sprinting after us with amazing speed. She jumped into the air and phased. Her head whipped back and her arms extended, but she didn't really grow as much as the Quileute's, and her clothes seemed to stay mostly intact. Minus the leather Jacket and her shoes, which lay in tattered pieces below.

As she landed. Alice was speeding back towards our house, where we could get help if needed be. She was closing in, and Alice swerved off the road. We hopped out of the car and sprinted towards our home. We could move faster if we ditched the car.

Alice and I ran along side the treaty line when something whizzed past our heads. It embedded it's self in a near by tree. I looked up to see it was a small Alder tree that had been used as a javelin, that had been thrown at our heads.

The shock of the moment was enough time for the Werewolf to launch another Alder at us. This time she didn't miss. The tree smashed into Alice. The force of the impact caused her to fly back over the treaty line. She was on their side now.

Alice stood up but the Werewolf jumped on her pinning her to the ground. In a second the Werewolf had one of Alice's arms in it's mouth. _Stay on your side. we'll get it. _I heard the mind of Sam, Jacob and Paul coming toward me.

I did as they asked and stayed put. Sam ran up from behind and jumped on it's back. The monster twisted around and hit him off wither her paw. Sam yelped as he smashed into a tree. While the Werewolf was distracted Alice swung around and punched It in the face. The werewolf flew back with my sisters arm still in it's mouth. Leaving her right arm, Alice rejoined me on our side of the of the line.

_It's different from the Quileutes Edward. _"It's a Real Werewolf Alice."

* * *

><p>KILL. KILL. KILL. I was not sure what there creatures were but I knew they had to die.<p>

I snarled at the creature pinned beneath my paws, and tasted the sour flavor of it's arm. I was curious why it's mate, the pale man, didn't try to stop me, but I soon found out. I felt sharp teeth digging into my shoulder. I swung around and felt it fly off, and heard a thud as it landed.

While I was distracted the strange female hit me, sending me flying back into a tree. I picked my self and faced the creature that attacked me from behind. I saw a large, black oversized wolf. I stared at it for a second, wondering what it was. It clearly wasn't a werewolf like me. It looked more wolf then I did. I had more human features.

The wolf stood tall, and held his head high, as to say who was boss. Of curse I wasn't having any of that.

I dug my heels into the dirt and charged. I swung my paw at the black wolf and sent it flying once more, and I turned to face it. I felt something heavy jump on me from behind.

I turned around and saw another wolf, a greyish color, had been the one to attack. I fought this one more, throwing in more slashes and bites till he finally backed down.

I left him on the ground and turned to see if the cold man and woman were still here. They weren't but there was another wolf in the bushes. I didn't want to fight the wolves. I felt an odd connection to them even though they were different than me. I could tell they weren't animals, and were a bit larger than me.

I turned in hopes that I didn't have to fight the other wolf, but I was too late. With a flash of redish brown fur I was stuck underneath him. I felt thick teeth and claws dig into my arms and back. I tried to turn but felt the weight of another wolf holding me down also. More sharp pain pressed into me. I felt more claws and teeth, and something inside me changed. The need to survive had always been present, but now it was let wild. I let out a deep growl and struggled and thrashed till the wolves were off of me.

I was finally free. I pushed myself out of the dirt and stood up. There, in front of me stood the Russet wolf. He was the tallest of the three. And glared menacingly at me. I looked into his eyes, ready to fight but his facial expression softened, and I felt my heart melt.

The wolf got down on his paws, as close to the ground as possible, a sign of submission. I was unsure why, but I copied his movements, laying in the dirt as well. I looked at his eyes once more and I felt like the whole world was suddenly better. The thoughts that made me mad no longer caused me to feel as much pain as they did before. Like the horrible memory of losing Raymond. It didn't hurt as bad.

I kept staring into his eyes and felt a peace come over me. I slowly phased back to a human and continued to stare into his eyes.

I knew even with the horrible memories of losing Ray, my father hurting me and the cold man and woman, some how this russet wolf was going to make it all ok.

**If any one actually reads this please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold words are the pack mind.**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob <strong>I heard Sam's voice yelling in mind, well all our minds. We all saw where Sam was, and what was going on. The monster took another swipe at the Cullen, before turning to get Sam of it's back.

**Quit sitting by and watching, come help me. It's strong.**

**On it Sam.**

Paul and I were the closest to where Sam was, and were getting closer as the ground flew past under our paws. We all winced when Sam flew into a tree.

**Hey Sam try not to get hurt all right, you know we feel it too.**

All I got in response for my sarcasm was a grunt from our alpha. Paul got to the fight before I did, and attacked the creature, making his presence known.

**Get your ass down here Jacob she's powerful****. Every hit hurts like bitch.**

**What do you mean she?**

**It's a girl Jacob, I can smell the difference. Now get your ass down here.**

**What you and Sam aren't man enough to take it by your selves?**

Paul didn't reply but I caught his feelings, pissed and in pain.

I finally was close enough to hear the sounds of the fighting, and could see the action in my mind. Paul and Sam were getting their asses whipped by a girl according to Paul. I'd better step in and make sure they don't embarrass them selves any more then they already have.

I jumped out from the bushes that Paul was recently tossed into, and landed on top of the wolf like creature, and was soon joined by Paul and Sam. I looked down and noticed the wolf was wearing what looked like the remains of clothes.

** Was it a real werewolf?**

**The leach always says we were only shape shifters.** That was my only respond to that, I didn't really know what it was.

I felt strong legs kick and claw, and sharp teeth bite and dig into my legs and stomach and the others and I were forced off it's body, and into the dirt below. The wolf spun, with dirt flying from it's fur, and snapped it's teeth at my face, and I was able to look into it's eyes.

Her eyes were a beautiful brown color that was darker then her equally gorgeous fur. One look into her eyes was all it took. I was deeply in love, I would do anything for her be anything for her. I could tell all that just by one look, and I knew that she felt the same way. Something changed in me, and by the looks of it something changed in her too. Like the world was no longer as shitty as it used to be.

I realized I was still in a defensive stance, I lowered my head and lay in the dirt, a sign of submission.

**What the fuck? Dude did you? No...**

**Jacob...**

I ignored Paul's ranting and Sam I could only look into her eyes. They were so beautiful, I could stare into them all day.

I felt a sense of calm over come me and the light brown wolf in front of me changed. There in the dirt across from me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. A smile overcame her face and she lowered her head to the ground and passed out on me.

**Geez Jacob, I knew you had girl problems, but having them run away is better then having them fall asleep on you.**

I ignored Paul, and phased back into my human self. I pulled on my shorts and bent down to my imprint. She lied there peacefully there in the dirt, and I could tell she was alright. I carefully gathered her up in my arms.

"Sam, I'm taking her to your place." I didn't wait for Sam to phase back and comment, there was no way I was going to leave her there. I turned away from the others and began the walk to Sam and Emily's with the biggest smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it.**

I could hear my breath coming out in deep huffs. It wasn't hard to breathe I was just in such a deep sleep. I don't remember what happened under the full moon. I never do, each day after phasing I leave before I can see the destruction I caused, the people I may or may not have killed. After the second time I phased I stayed around to witness the aftermath. It made me go hide in the woods for about a week, just thinking about all the destruction I had caused.

I willed myself to get up. To stand up and walk to where my Harley was parked and leave. I rolled over in the sheets… Wait. Sheets? What? I remember phasing, the feeling of my body split and grow until I was unrecognizable, then nothing. But there was something else wasn't there. Something else had to happen for me to end up in a bed. But what bed I couldn't have gone back to the hotel I would have remembered walking back, and as a wolf I would have destroyed the whole building. The bed wouldn't have even been intact. There was someone… I don't remember.

My eyes shot open. I looked around. There wasn't any one in the room with me but I wasn't alone. I could hear the soft hum of voices and the even softer sound of people breathing. Why did someone bring me here? They didn't figure out what I was, right. Although, even if someone did figure out what I was I could take them. I'm a badass werewolf.

I gently pushed the blankets off my legs and quietly put my feet to the floor. I slowly stood up, worried the floor would creak if I stood to my full height. I considered jumping through the window that over hung the bed, but I was worried about the sound it would make when I opened it, I decided to look for another way out.

As I walked closer to the door the scent of the other people filled my nose. They smelt strangely like me, though not quite. They smelt like wet dog. It didn't bother me though, that's probably how I smelled. I put my hand on the brass door knob and slowly turned the handle. It made a slight creak and I stopped. I could still hear the sound of voices so I turned the rest of the handle. The door made a little click as I opened it and I sucked in some air. They must have heard that. But the sounds of voices still came from behind the door, growing louder as I pushed it open.

"It's Jacob's decision, if he wants to tell her right away to make her stay I won't stop him." I heard the man's deep voice.

"But you saw what she did, what if she freaks out over something, or accidentally gives us away she could really hurt someone," I heard the bitter voice of a girl as I crept closer.

"And you heard what the leech said, she phased and chased them down the street trying to get them. She really is likely to give us away." That girl who was talking knew what I was. And who were the Cullens?

I approached the top of a rikity stair case. They must be at the bottom.

"There is no way you are making her leave Leah," I heard a deep husky voice from the bottom of the steps. Just the sound of the voice made me feel comfortable for some reason. "She's one of us now and you don't have the power to kick her out anyways."

I took another step. "Plus she's…" I stopped he heard me, I knew he heard me. I leaped down the stairs. The others were still in shock from my surprise. I took that second to look around. There were 13 people in the room. 4 were Native American girls, and the others were huge Native American men that looked like they were lovin' the steroids, but even Steroid addicts could not stop a werewolf.

I spun on my heel and jumped over the couch that stood in front of me, and a few feet from the door, which I sprinted through after ducking under the giant arms of one of the men.

"Wait," I heard the comforting voice from earlier call. The sound of the voice stopped me in my tracks. I felt a soft hand lay upon my shoulder, easily felt through my ripped shirt from phasing earlier.

The quietly sneaking and sprinting through this small house meant nothing now. For some reason I couldn't figure out, I had stopped when his voice said so.

I stood and turned with a shaking frame. Slowly, on the verge of phasing, I turned around. There stood the men also shaking, except for the one with his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up his large body and slowly into his eyes. They were beautiful, and for the first time I remembered what happened when I had phased. I had looked into his beautiful eyes and I fell in love.


	6. Chapter 6

I remembered him, the beautiful man standing in front of me was familiar. His eyes though, those were the giveaway that I had seen him before. Who could forget eyes that looked so beautiful? I couldn't that's for sure, in fact when I saw those eyes I did more than remember who they had belonged to, but I remembered when I first saw then. It's kind of a miracle actually, when I phase I have no memory what so ever of what happened. I am left to wake up the next morning and see for myself the destruction that I caused.

But seeing this man with beautiful russet skin and dark brown eyes, I remembered everything. Unfortunately when I said I remembered everything that included the wolves. I remembered fighting with the wolves, the one with russet colored fur in particular. He I knew to be the man standing before me. But what about the other wolves? I looked around to all the tall men around the room, they all had the same features… "Holly, shit," I looked up to see the smile on man in front of me turn to a frown. For some strange reason I didn't want him to be upset. But I understood now. They were more than just gigantic men that surrounded me, which was scary anyways, now I realized they too were werewolves.

I crouched in a defensive stance and growled at all the people in the room. I kept control, but allowed about an extra inch of my claws to extend from my human finger nails and allowed a couple extra inches on my canines too. I figured the other wolves would be doing the same, they all were, except for one. The same one that I kept thinking about, the one with the beautiful eyes.

The man had bend down quite a bit to reach my height but when he was around the same height as me, and we had our eyes level again I felt so much better. I straightened up and allowed my nails and teeth the creep back to their normal size. Wearily I took a step closer and lowered my head. I realized this was not a fight I would win if I engaged. With their numbers they could take me down easily, I had to show them respect.

I looked up enough to see a hand being offered to me. I knew who the hand belonged to, and I felt the strong urge to take it, but I also had enough sense not to. This might be his plot to break my arm off before I got a chance to defend myself, though for some reason I doubted he would do this.

The man looked truly upset that I didn't take his hand but perked back up. "I'm Jacob," He said sticking his hand out again. This time I took it. He had a strong yet comforting grip. I sniffed the air. They smelt different. Not like me or the scent of my changer, I had his scent memorized (I was going to kill him if we ever met in a dark alley) But yet if he wasn't a normal were wolf what the fuck was he. I knew his wolf form looked different from mine. But yet his smell was way off for a werewolf too.

"What the fuck are you," I looked around the group. Some of them were obviously humans but what were the rest of them.

"You guys aren't normal werewolves." My voice sounded sort of thick, like I'd gone a long time without water.

"Well you said it yourself," A stocky male with the same features as Jacob spoke out. "Were not normal werewolves, were shape shifters."

I just stared at him. WTF. I had no clue what he was talking about, we got werewolves (ME) now let's throw shape shifters, vampires, witches, and fairies into the mix and we will have a party. I just laughed. Were they nuts? No. I knew they were being truth full I just didn't want to believe them. I wanted werewolves to be the end of my crazy train.

"My name's Sam." The stocky man brought me out of my thoughts. "We've got a lot to tell you."

What? "So wait, you're not going to kill me for trespassing on your territory," Sam shook his head and growled. "Well if you weren't intending on killing me, I thank you for taking care of me when I was asleep, but I can't stick around to hear what you've got to tell.

The men looked stunned as I quickly backed towards the door, I don't care that they seem nice I got to get out of here. I don't know what these people are like, and what if I hurt one of the humans while I phased. I can't get attached to anyone, what happened to my brother is a constant reminder of what will happen if I do.

I sprinted through the trees, I felt leaves and twigs tickling my feet. I wasn't wearing shoes. I ran through the woods, not bothering to stop by the hotel where I left my Harley. I can acquire a new one another time. I had to get away. I could hear them gaining. The footsteps behind me growing closer. They had longer legs than me. They would be on top of me in a few minutes if I didn't phase.

I felt the ripping sensation run through my body as I phased. My legs and arms extended and my face narrowed out forming a snout at the tip of my nose. As a wolf I could hear much better and realized there only was one person behind me, if 'person' was the right term. He was now in the form of a wolf, the same as me. I turned the corner and got a whiff of his scent. It smelled like the woods, a sweet husky scent mixed with wolf. I realized it was the scent of Jacob.

I felt a rush of wind over my head and looked up to see russet fur flying over my head. I turned my head and saw wolf Jacob looking at me when I looked into his eyes I remembered when I first saw his beautiful eyes. The night I was last in wolf form. It was his eyes that made me realize something was different. Last time I was in wolf form I couldn't think, make my own decisions, and when I woke up I remembered nothing. But now, standing in front of Jacob, I was aware of everything. I couldn't leave, for the first time I was in control of myself in wolf form if I stayed here I never had to hurt anyone under a full moon again. I was going to stay here, with Jacob. He was the only way I was aware I was sure of it.

I focused on his beautiful eyes and felt my heart melt. It kept melting until I was once again human. "I've changed my mind." I said still looking into Jacob's eyes. "I'm going to stay, only because you enable me to think properly in wolf form." I said looking at his eyes.

Jacob, still in his wolf form didn't react. He must think I was bipolar or something for my sudden change of heart. With my new found freedom in wolf form I needed to stay, plus the thought of being without Jacob made my heart hurt a little, not that I was going to admit though.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the brown fuzzy couch squished in between two very large tan, men with a cup of coffee in my hands that I was trying not to spill. Every time the men on either side of me would speak the coffee would slosh up the side of the cup.

I'm not really good with remembering names but I think I got this down. Sam was the stocky brutal leader with his sweet wife Emily who had scars running down her neck that I think was probably from one of Jacob's pack mates, and whose couch I was trying hard not to spill on.

There was this creep, Quill that spent every waking moment staring with creepy eyes at this snotty little girl named Claire, who was wearing so much pink that I got a headache.

Embry, I think, was this one in the corner who kept looking like he had a smart ass remark on the tip of this tongue, but thought it was better to keep his trap shut.

Paul, was the one sitting at the table and kept trying to run his fingers up the leg of a sweet but firm girl named Rachel. He had a smart ass mouth but unlike Embry, let it all out. I think if I ever met him in the woods somewhere, alone, I'd beat the shit out of him… Just for fun.

Brady or was it Collin. Anyways one of them was sitting in a love seat all by himself and was staring out the window, while the other sat next to me threatening to make my coffee spill.

In the corner sat an ass of a girl who was beautiful, but quite possibly the biggest bitch I've ever met. She seemed to have a deep hatred for Sam, but besides that I figured I could get along with her.

And there was Seth, who was on my right side and whenever he laughed the whole couch would shake and I would have to take another sip of my coffee to keep it from sloshing over the side.

I took another sip as Sam moved on to the next legend, the one about imprinting or whatever, apparently because I was staying here now I needed to be up to date with the things that happened hundreds of years ago, not exactly the way I would spent my afternoon.

Though I'd gone over all the names while I was supposed to be getting a Quileute history lesson, there was still one person I'd left out. It was on purpose of course. I was only going over the names to stop thinking about Jacob. He saw across from me in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair close to Leah. The creepy part, the reason I was avoiding thoughts of Jacob was because… He was staring at me. He had been staring at me ever since I got here. The part that scared me even more was the look in his eye.

It was the same Quill was giving snot nosed Claire, kind of creepy right? Quill looked super protective but Jacob looked…. I don't know, every time I snuck a glance I would get lost in his deep brown eyes. That, with my inability to pay attention to Sam, was quite often.

"So Danni, do you have any questions?" I don't even really know what he was talking about, really I wasn't paying attention so I just shook my head.

"Uh, well we were wondering if you could tell us exactly what you are and where you came from," I frowned and clutched my coffee cup tighter. I wouldn't mind telling him about what I am, how I shift under a full moon, though I won't elaborate about what happens when the moon is out, they might decide I was too dangerous to keep around and kill me. It didn't matter, I could out run them anyways.

But Sam also wanted to know about my past though, where I came from. Well that wasn't going to happen. Even if I knew them better (them being Sam) I wouldn't tell them, and we were only properly introduced this morning. After I leapt over their couch to get away from them.

It turns out I didn't end up having to make some excuse, or lie about where I was from or why I was here. Jacob made a deep growling sound that came from the back of his throat and glared a bit at Sam. He must have realized I was uncomfortable and shut Sam up for me. I was great full. Sam noticed the interaction between us and adverted his eyes. "Well, if you have any questions feel free to ask any of us, and if you want to shift, just have one of us show you where the treaty line is beforehand all right?" I just nodded. Sam had a strong stare and I didn't like to look at him any longer than necessary. "Who's supposed to be on patrol?" Sam said with a frown on his face in the direction of Embry and Paul. After they left for patrol the rest gradually started to leave; Brady left to be reunited with his girlfriend who apparently can't stand to be by herself for a long period of time, Quill had a serious diaper crisis (Claire crisis) on his hands and Seth and Leah ended up going home. Eventually it was Jacob and I, and he seemed to be in the mood to talk.

Jacob sorta gulped like a fish, like he had something to say but couldn't find the right words. He didn't need to though, I wouldn't have listened though, I was too busy staring into his eyes.


End file.
